Luz de luna
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Tenten tiene derecho a temerle a quien ama. Y no puede dejar de amar a Neji Hyuga. Dueño de sus dulces sueños y pesadillas bajo la luz de la luna. One shot :D


Hola sempais :D Nuevamente vengo aquí con un one shot de NejiTen. Hum, no me pregunten ni tuerzan los ojos y digan: Ay, otra vez esa con un one shot ¬¬, porque adoro que en los one shot uno pueda decir todo lo que en un long fic no alcanza a decir :D

Así que nuevamente les quiero dejar este one shot de NejiTen... Espero que lo disfruten sempais :D

* * *

><p><strong>=LUZ DE LUNA=<strong>

**TENTEN PO´V**

_El cielo oscuro me engulle en la totalidad de su silencio. Le tengo miedo, le temo al color del vacío. Escucho aquellas voces, me penetran el oído como espinas. Me hace sangrar el terror que le tengo a la oscuridad._

_Por más que grito, por más que busco; la salida por las llamas del olvido se han cerrado y no las puedo encontrar. _

_Y mis sonrisas, ¡qué falsas que son!, ahogan los llantos que quiero derramar, me ahogan las lágrimas que quiero sacar. Le tengo miedo a amar. No lo puedo evitar._

_No quiero amar aquellos ojos, como luz de luna, que solo con indiferencia me pueden mirar. No quiero amar aquellos cabellos largos y castaños, pero no puedo evitar soñar con enredarlos entre mis manos mientras me besan sus labios fríos. _

_No lo quiero amar, porque él no sabe entregarse hasta el final. _

_Le causa temor ser débil por amarme, y aunque me mira con ojos brillosos y ansiosos por más, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozan, y pido que admita que ni uno ni otro puede vivir sin su mitad. Porque sé que él me ama, ¿cómo hacerlo entender? No tengo toda la vida para esperar a que se decida, y sin embargo aquí estoy, rogándole a la oscuridad que me deje morir antes que volverlo a mirar. Y entonces volverme a enamorar._

_Porque siempre digo que no lo volveré a hacer. Pero aquí estoy, esperando con paciencia si hay algo que me pueda decir. _

_Pero no lo hace, y me siento morir. _

_La oscuridad me daba miedo, pero hoy lo es más aquellos sueños, donde sus ojos perla aparecen y me dicen que me aman, me dicen lo que no puede ser realidad. _

_Abro los ojos, me tengo que para, tengo que ir a entrenar. Muy en el fondo, mi corazón suspira de alivio al no soñar más con aquellos ojos que me dicen bellas palabras. Ahora mi corazón se marchita porque sabe que ahí va la verdad. _

_Nuevamente hoy va a pasar._

–¿Tenten?– escucho su voz, y me digo que no debo girar a verlo –¿Tenten?– no puedo evitarlo, y finjo que estaba muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa, Neji?– le pregunto sonriéndole.

Él se me queda mirando, esta serio y no creo que me vaya a decir algo bueno. Es cierto que conmigo es amable, pero solo me sabe utilizar.

¡No puedo creerlo! Neji me acaba de sonreír. No de manera arrogante, no de manera fría, no de manera burlona. Es la sonrisa más real que he visto en mi vida.

–Gracias– me dijo y me siento sonrojar.

–¿Por qué?– le logre preguntar.

Él me miro, no dejo de verlo. Mi corazón late en mi pecho hasta dolerme.

–Por siempre estar conmigo– me dijo en un susurro y frunciendo el ceño, ¿es mi imaginación? ¿Me estará mirando, con aquellos ojos? Me está analizando, y yo también, solo que a diferencia de él, solo miro sus ojos, solamente quiero hallar un poco de esa luz de luna que me hace soñar, ¡espera! Creo haber visto algo.

El silencio no lo rompe más que el viento, mientras su mano se eleva y me roza la mejilla. No me puedo mover. No quiero hacerlo. Incluso a pesar de que el contacto cálido con su mano me quema. En una quemazón agradable, y por mí, quisiera que pusiera a arder todo mi cuerpo, justo ahí, justo en ese momento.

Esta mirando algo que no son mis ojos, por primera vez, creo que me está mirando. Puedo ver como abre lentamente la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, siento mis piernas temblar y mi espalda sufre de incontables escalofríos. Neji frunce el ceño, como si hubiera encontrado algo que no le gustara, y siento que la respiración se me corta.

Su mano baja de mi mejilla a mi mentón, nunca he sentido la cercanía de nadie hasta ese momento. Estoy soñando. Aún no me suelta la oscuridad. Neji se acerca a mí, cierra los ojos. Sé que tengo que hacer… sé que necesito hacer. Instintivamente hago lo mismo. Es este sueño de nuevo. Sé que cuando despierte me va a doler no tenerlo ahí, no tener sus labios, y no sentir su calor.

–Tenten– escucho su voz susurrar antes de que sus labios se aplasten contra los míos. Pasan varios minutos, mientras él se acerca a mí y siento su pecho estrecharse contra el mío. Soy capaz de escuchar y sentir como su respiración se acelera, creo que debo estar igual yo, pero no me puedo concentrar en nada más que en él.

En la manera en que me besa, en que mete su lengua en mi boca y juega con la mía. Creo haber gemido su nombre, y él gruñir mientras se recargaba en mí. Siento su peso ceñirse sobre mí, y siento el pasto frío y seco debajo de mí. No puedo parar. Le enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras él pone una mano en mi cintura, la otra, creo sentirá debajo de mi nuca. Algunos de sus cabellos me cosquillean, y lo beso con más fuerza, y más pasión.

Por fin el aire se me va, y necesito separarme. Abro los ojos con la respiración agitada, y me encuentro con aquellas dos lunas llenas que me miran, y Neji esta sonriendo. Le sonrió. Ahora estoy lista para despertarme.

Pero pasan los segundos y no hay nada. No hay sonrisas tontas mientras abro los ojos y la única luz de luna que penetra en la habitación es de la única luna solitaria que me vigila desde el cielo.

Ahí sigue Neji. Ahí sigue sonriendo. Y entonces, el sonrojo va en aumento.

–Neji– susurre sintiendo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Neji negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí y me beso solo un segundo, su roce fue tan corto que sentí que esta vez si despertaría.

–Te amo– dijo Neji y abrí los ojos, incapaz de creerlo –De verdad lo estoy diciendo, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando–

_Si estaba dormida y esto era un sueño. No quería preguntármelo. _

_Si estaba muerta y era el paraíso. No quería preguntármelo._

_Si _no _estaba soñando, ni había muerto, entonces era real. Entonces no tenía nada que preguntar._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Espero que la hisotira merezca sus comentarios. Y que si les ha gustado, no les haya gustado, ¿por qué?, me digan, nada les cuesta unas líneas, recuerden que es todo lo que Mary pide por las historias que mi frikeada mente :D crea en momentos extraños ¬¬.<p>

Mary is a good girl, sempais, hum :D

Matta ne~


End file.
